Killer Moth
DC Universe |Accessories =Gun, Helmet, Wings |Variations = Glide Suit Alternate |Years = 2008, 2012, 2014, 2016-2018 |Appearances = LEGO Batman: The Videogame LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 76054 Batman: Scarecrow Harvest Of Fear }} Killer Moth, also known as Drury Walker, is a minor enemy of and Batgirl with similar equipment. He has appeared in LEGO Batman: The Video Game and returned in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He reappeared in LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham and appeared in physical form in the summer 2016 set 76054 Batman: Scarecrow Harvest Of Fear. Description Killer Moth in his physical form is very similar to his previous appearances in the video games. The biggest difference is in his helmet, which is more detailed and contoured, and the translucent neon orange head underneath (sometimes replaced with a double-sided head with printed goggles). He uses the Fairy's wings in orange. His torso is purple and shows his star-like moth symbol and some muscle detailing, as well as a yellow belt. His legs are orange with green stripes, and his hands are also orange. His appearance is based in Batman: The Brave and Bold. Background Drury Walker was a common criminal who out of a desire to seek attention and notoriety as a criminal, was inspired by to become the Dark Knight of villains. Escaping from his cell, he donned a moth-motif and would rescue and assist criminals as an enforcer, for a fee. Walker created a fortune as Killer Moth and donned another secret identity, the rich Cameron van Cleer, who would appear innocent when Walker/Killer Moth were arrested. With the Van Cleer fortune, Walker started equipping himself with devices of his own design made to mirror those of Batman. This included a cocoon-gun, a Moth-mobile, a moth-cave underneath of his mansion, mechanical moth-wings, and a moth-plane. After multiple defeats and blotched plans however, Killer Moth came to develop a reputation in the criminal-underworld as being a laughable joke-villain. Killer Moth was also a large part of Barbara Gordon's transformation into Batgirl. When Moth planned on kidnapping Bruce Wayne at a costume party, Barbara (in a homemade, "female-Batman" suit) thwarted him. In LEGO Batman: The Videogame In LEGO Batman: The Videogame's story, Killer Moth was a part of The Joker's group, which also consisted of Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, and Harley Quinn. Killer Moth asstisted The Joker in reaching the Gotham City Cathedral and freeing Harley Quinn from Commissioner Gordon and the Police Officers once Harley Quinn was freed, Commissioner Gordon contacted Batman and informed him of the attack. Killer Moth was attracted to the floodlight on the Batwing which Batman arrived in. Batman and Robin gave chase to Killer Moth, and eventually they cornered and defeated him, sending him back to Arkham Asylum. In the DS version of LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Moth can be found in level one of the villain hunt mode. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Killer Moth reappears in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes. He is one of the Asylum Escapees and proceeds to attack the Gotham Power Plant. He is a minor villain, and a police officer stated jokingly that he is "no joke". He can be found on the top of the Power Station, and can be bought for 100,000 studs after he is defeated. In the portable version, he costs 50,000 studs and plays no role in the story. LEGO.com Description Notes * In all three video games, Killer Moth is attracted to light like a real moth. * He and The Mad Hatter are the only minifigures from Batman theme who have the same design in LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. The only difference is that he uses the Fairy's wings in Orange instead of a multiple-piece wing pack. * Killer Moth is one of few characters who appeared in every LEGO Batman game before being made as a physical minifigure. Appearances * 76054 Batman: Scarecrow Harvest Of Fear * 76069 Mighty Micros: Batman vs. Killer Moth * 71020 The LEGO Batman Movie Series 2 Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman: The Videogame * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains (mentioned) Movie Appearances * The LEGO Batman Movie Gallery of Variants Video Game Variants |img3=ZZZZKiller Moth.PNG |txt3=LEGO Batman 2 |img4=Mothyofdeath.png |txt4=LEGO Batman 3 }} Gallery Lego_killer_moth.jpg|Killer Moth flying in LEGO Batman: The Videogame KillerMothTLBM.png|Killer Moth's appearance in The LEGO Batman Movie Heroes and Villains Dancing.jpg 76054_Back_05.jpg Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Batman Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2008 Category:Upcoming minifigure variants Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games